


Tales of the Six: Enishi

by FlaxenHairedSamurai



Series: Tales of the Six [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Definitely getting the hang of this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaxenHairedSamurai/pseuds/FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His temper had gotten him in trouble before, but not like this. Never like this. Based of the Six Samurai Deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Six: Enishi

_The rain over the castle had yet to let up, even though that fateful night had passed. Funeral arrangements had been made, and the ninja clan tracked down. Much to their anger, however quiet, Enishi and Kageki had been ordered to remain behind, while Shien took care of their enemies._

_Neither could be swayed by the emptiness in Mizuho's eyes, or the firm order in Kizan's voice as he asked them to just obey orders for once. They were men of battle, and the idea of sitting quietly while their revenge was achieved in full was horrible. Especially for Enishi, the man who by unanimous order of Shien was now the leader of the group._

_A fine leader he was, Enishi snorted to himself, standing in the training hall on his own. Allowed to call himself such just because Kizan had lost half his view on the world, a mistake that had only happened through his own sheer stupidity._

_While Kageki had been here, taking the worst job of comforting their widowed comrade, he and Kizan had been in their element, airing their grief at the ninja who had snatched their friend from this world. Instead, he had turned away, so eager to chase their parry, nearly getting a knife in the back. Had Kizan just been a second slower..._

_Sighing again, Enishi moved to the doors, wondering if anything he did would ever atone for his brashness._

* * *

Sitting at his desk and choosing to ignore the ear splitting sound that had half the castle staff running around, Enishi dealt with the last of his paperwork and held his head in his hands. Any pride upon ascending to lead the Six had soon disappeared when Shien had achieved rule and the last adviser retired.

Which left Enishi with lots and lots of reports and invoices and receipts...the list went on. And judging by the uproar outside, another slip would soon land in his quarters, along with a bashful recruit trying to explain why he had been experimenting with gunpowder again.

Allowing himself a moment to dream, Enishi wondered what would happen if Shinai hadn't have died that day. It would've been him up here in the office, while Enishi and Kizan sparred together, free to laugh at the other's mistakes while Kageki rolled his eyes and Mizuho nudged her husband away from his papers.

Perhaps...perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go investigate the latest catastrophe. After all, Enishi smirked slightly as he opened his door, the Six still faced battles even if they were somewhat closer to home than they used to be.

* * *

 

 


End file.
